Aunt Elsa
by Isla Weasley
Summary: Sweet little ficlet about Elsa being an Auntie to Kristoff and Anna's little girl, Jessica. Credit for the idea goes to This lovely no named slob!
1. Chapter 1

The castle was silent, the only noise was the tinkling sounds of the Northern Lights which Jessica knew were just in her imagination. She was sooo bored, she'd been awake for literally _hours _now! It must've been way past eight thirty which is what her father told her is the excusable time to wake somebody up.

But the servants got up _way_ past eight thirty. Jessica could hear no servants. She knew how much trouble she would be in if she woke her mother up, now that she was having her second baby, she needed her beauty sleep. Although she was already very beautiful, the second most beautiful person in Jessica's eyes, except from…. Aunt Elsa! Yes! She would go and play with her Aunt. She was so much fun.

Jessica pulled back her hair in the plait that her Aunt had taught her to do that week, Aunt Elsa always wore her hair like that and it looked lovely, maybe if Jessica wore it, Aunt Elsa would make her an ice dress! Yes! She pulled on a blue nightie over her pink one and slipped her feet into her pink slippers. Pity they weren't blue, Jessica _really _wanted to impress her aunt. When she grew older, she wanted to be just like her.

Padded pink feet pattered down the castle and slid to a halt outside the door to her aunt Elsa's room, her and Jessica's mom used to share it but when Jessica was born, her mom moved into a separate room with her dad.

'Creaky.' Was Jessica's first though as she edged open the door. She looked across the room and saw her aunt sprawled out on her bed, snoring loudly. Jessica had to supress a giggle. Aunt Elsa may be a Queen but she was no lady!

"Psst!" Jessica whispered clambering onto her aunt's bed. "Aunt Elsa?"

"Jess?" Elsa's tone was confused and slightly agitated. "What?"

"Do the magic! Purr-lease!"

"Jess, it's really late honey. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Jessica said, sadly sliding off the bed and slipping out of the room, a small shadow in the moonlight room. "Bye." The door closed with a click.

Jessica walked back along to her room, her plait loosening and finally falling off. She took of the blue nightie and jumped back onto her pink bed.

Back in Elsa's room, Elsa snuggled deeper into her duvet, trying to get back to sleep but thoughts were swirling around her head.

'Okay, bye.'

A memory was dragged up before her. It was Elsa, herself at eight years old. Sitting in her old room, a small patch of ice had formed near the fireplace and she did not yet wear the gloves she hated so much.

'Okay, bye.'

Elsa knew what she had to do. She jumped out of bed and, still in her nightgown, grabbed a fairy dress belonging to Jess. Jessica was extremely untidy, she left things all around the castle. Clothes, especially. With a delicate swish of her pale hand, Elsa transformed the dress into a beautiful ice gown, with glittering tendrils that made it look quite swan-like. She grabbed hold of it, placed it into the Ballroom and pattered over to Jessica's room.

'Knock, knock, knock.' One of Jess's eyes opened. She scanned the room for clues.

'Knock, Knock.' Her other eye snapped open, there standing in her doorway was Aunt Elsa.

Elsa took a deep breath, the only people she had ever sung to properly was Anna and her parents when she was very young. Silently telling herself not to be stupid, that it was her niece, she breathed in once more and began singing. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jessica's mom had sang her this song many times before, she knew it off b

Jessica's mom had sang her this song many times before, she knew it off by heart. Jumping upwards, she sang back. "Come on let's go and play!"

Elsa sent a blast of snow in her niece's face, it was cold but soft and had fully formed even before it had left her hands. "Hey! That's my line!" she joked, grinning. She sent flurries of snow down on them as Jessica danced and played in the moonlit hall, wearing a swan-like ice dress.


	2. IMPORTANT

ATTENTION PLEASE! THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY WAS NOT MINE! This lovely person on tumblr gave me permission to use it from a wonderful comic that she wrote. if this link hasn't turned up, it's Iwannakissallama. WONDERFUL TALENT PERSON! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE THIS!


End file.
